The Red Fox Flash
by Chisato Yuki
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is actually a redheaded ANBU captain named Akari. Her memories are now gone! An Eventual Sasu/FemNaru fic. Strong, Quiet, Rinnegan, Mouton, Hirashin, FemNaruto. Nice Sasuke. Review!
1. Chapter 1: The Bloody Massacre

**First fic but... whatever. Enjoy.**

**J****utsu: **Tsukuyomi

**Thoughts: **_I'm not the Kyuubi no Youki_

**Talking: **_**"Hai!"**_

**Demon speech: "DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN, KIT"**

**Demon thoughts: **_**Kami… THIS IS TORTURE!**_

**Time settings: (Hokage's Office)**

**P.O.V: ****Akari P.O.V**

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Uchiha Masscare**_

**Naruto/Akari P.O.V**

**(In the Streets of Konoha, 10 of October, Naruto, Age 8)**

I was running away fast,_ Grrrr, stupid, blind, idiotic villiagers!_ I thought irritably. _Kami, I wish they'd open their eyes for once! I'm not the Kyuubi no youki_

"**OBVIOUSLY." **Said Kurama, the Kyuubi

"Kill the demon!" a random feminine voice yelled.

"Stop struggling or your death will be more painful!" another shouted, this time male

_I need to get into a blind spot!_ I thought _There!_

I saw a narrow side-street about a metre away. As I neared I made a half ram sign and started concentrating chakra. When I was out of the villagers' sight I whispered "Kai!" As soon as that said, my appearance changed into a redheaded girl with a black ANBU T-shirt, skirt and short pants. I also wore an ANBU fox mask and two katanas strapped on my back in a 'X'. Before the villagers arrived I made a shadow clone jutsu henge into the male me.

When the villagers came along I grabbed one of my katanas and pointed it at the nearest person.

"All off you are under arrest for hurting the Hero." I stated emotionlessly, "If you resist, I don't mind killing you." I emphasized my point by releasing some Killer Intent A.K.A. K.I. All the villagers dropped on their knees and either started to cough or passed out. To them the K.I was unbearable but that was only a tiny bit of K.I to me.

"Inu." I commanded, "Bring these idiots to Ibiki, you can use force if needed. I need to speak with the Hokage." A white haired man with a dog mask appeared and nodded. With that I grabbed my clone and disappeared in a red flash.

* * *

**(The Hokage's office)**

I appeared in the Sandaime Hokage's office and he was hardly fazed as he was used to me doing that. I dispelled my clone.

"Hokage-sama," I began

"Let me guess… they attacked you again" he finished

"Hai… Hokage-sama may I please do 'Plan Feint'?" I asked

"No, Kitsune. We've talked about it." As the Hokage was blabbing about what to do I was having a conversation with Kurama,

"**KAMI JUST LET US DO 'PLAN FEINT'!" **he growled. I sighed _I agree, I mean if it'll stop the beating then sure and besides I'm and ANBU black opts captain._ I replied to him

"Ah, I remember. Please give this to Crow." requested the Hokage, giving me a file. _Itachi, that's new._ I thought "Sure." I replied as I flashed into the Uchiha compound.

**(Uchiha Compound)**

* * *

It was silent in the compound.

"**DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN, KIT**." Kurama told me worryingly. _Hai_ I replied. I walked into the streets. All over I saw dead bodies of Uchihas' men, women, children and even babies. My body froze. I knew I'd always remember this scene. I need to help them. I need to he- I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kurama "**KIT**!"

I heard a boy shout from the main house. _Kami, please let me make it…_ I though flashing into the main house.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

When came home from the Academy there was dead bodies everywhere. I rushed to the main house to find Itachi-nii killing Otou-san and Okaa-san.

"YOU! Why did you kill them? WHY?" I roared at him "I'll kill you for what you did!"

"There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish brother… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life." he said calmly at him "Tsukuyomi." At that moment a girl redheaded with a Kitsune mask age appeared next to me and we both were in the Genjutsu.

**Itachi P.O.V**

"That was foolish of you Akari Uzumaki-Namikaze." I stated. As I shunshined out of the village.

**Akari P.O.V**

_Where am I?_ I thought curiously.

"**KIT, WE'RE IN THE GENJUTSU ****TSUKUYOMI**." Kurama told me.

_Dang! I remember that the Uchiha is with me. _

I looked to my side to see a waking up Sasuke.

"Look, if we even live through this… just don't become a stuck up brat. 'Kay?" I asked him soothingly. He rapidly nodded. "Oh, and prepare yourself to face hell!" I cheerfully replied

Suddenly 100 Itachis surrounded us and chained us to a stick with fire beneath us. The Itachis attacked us with swords, knives, kunai, whatever they could think us. Sasuke was scream as he had never felt this pain ever before. To me the pain was tolerable until what seemed like 28hrs later one attacked my mask with a sword and cracked my mask. My hair rose up and I began leaking chakra. I looked like Kurama himself.

"**HOW DARE YOU?!**" I bellowed "**THAT WAS MY MOTHER'S MASK!** **RINNEGAN****!**"

**Sasuke P.O.V**

_Scary…_ I thought frightened. _Mental note: never get this woman angry._

**Akari P.O.V **

"**PRETA PATH****!**" I yelled. The chakra dispersed. I fainted.

**THE END**

* * *

How was my first fic? I don't seriously care though.

Translations

Kurama is the Kyuubi's real name.

Inu is Kakashi Hayate.

Ibiki tortures people for info.

A katana is a type of sword

The Sandaime is Sarutobi Hizuzen

Naruto is actually a girl named Akari Uzumaki-Namikaze.

When Akari flashes she uses the flying thunder god technique, Hirashin.

Tsukuyomi is a really powerful genjustu that literally no one can escape.

Rinnegan is the Eyes of The Sage Of Six Paths

Next Chapter: Amnesiac?!


	2. Chapter 2: The Amesaic Ninja

**Jutsu:** Tsukuyomi

**Thoughts:** _I'm not the Kyuubi no Youki_

**Talking:** "Hai!"

**Demon speech: "DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN, KIT"**

**Demon thoughts: **_**KAMI… THIS IS TORTURE!**_

**Time settings: (Hokage's Office)**

**P.O.V/Chapters: ****Akari P.O.V**

**Inner People: **_I supprased Sakura! I have a pretty female friend!_

**Chapter 2: Amnesiac**

**Akari P.O.V**

**(Konoha Hospital, 10 of November, Akari Age 9, 7:30am)**

My eyes flickered open. All I saw was a white colour. I shut my eyes.

_I… where am I? Who am I?_ I thought. When I finally opened my eyes I was standing in a large sewer. _What am I? _I noticed a distance away a large nine-tailed fox.

"**FINALLY, KIT I WAS STARTING TO THINK YOU WERE DEA-" **The fox boomed.

"Who are you?" I said quietly cutting him off. He scowled.

"**I'M KURAMA, THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! THE GREATEST BIJUU!" he said "DON'T YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS, KIT?"**

"No… do you know me?" I asked a small bit emotion coming from my voice.

"**KNOW YOU?"** he laughed **"I'M SEALED IN YOU! HOW WOULDN'T I?"**

"Sealed in me?" I inquired

**KURAMA'S P.O.V**

_**SHE'S LOST HER MEMORY… INTERESTING…**_I thought amused

"**SO KIT, I'LL EXPLAIN YOU LINAGE. YOUR DAD WAS THE YONDAIME HOKAGE, DON'T ASK, MINATO NAMIKAZE. YOUR MUM WAS KUSHINA UZUMAKI AND BY THE WAY THEY ARE BOTH DEAD. YOUR ONLY LIVING RELATIVES ARE NAGATO UZUMAKI, YOUR UNCLE AND KARIN UZUMAKI WHO IS SOMEHOW RELATED. OBVIOUSLY THEY ARE ON YOUR MOM'S SIDE. ON YOUR DAD'S SIDE IS THE LEGENDARY SANNINS JIRAYA AND TSUNADE. GOT IT?" **I asked. She simply nodded.

**Akari P.O.V**

As Kurama continued to blabber about the ninja world I was taking note of my appearance: red spiky hair that came up to my knees and covered my left eye. I was wearing some white shirt of some sort.

**(3 Hours Later)**

"**-H, YOU HAVE THREE BLOODLINES, MOUTON, RINNEGAN AND HIRASHIN." **My eyes widened. I was still listening about his 'speech' about the ninja world

"Three?" I asked shocked

"**YES KIT, THREE, KNOW LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEED TO SLEEP!" **he said annoyed that I wasn't gone. I was pushed out of my mindscape.

**(Konoha Hospital, 10 of November, Akari Age 9)**

My eyes fluttered open. _Wher- _I started to think

"**KIT, YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL." **Kurama said interrupting me

_Telepathy_ I told him unimpressed.

Suddenly an old man came rushing in "Akari!" he shouted happily.

"Who are you?" I asked cold and emotionless, he froze "I'm the 3rd Hokage," he said slowly "You-"

"I know," I cut him off "the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama told me."

"THE KYUUBI!?" He yelled astonished "He might be influ-"

"His name is Kurama and he isn't influencing me." I said cutting him off "So please don't call him Kyuubi. His name is Kurama."

**Sandaime P.O.V**

I sighed _More explaining to the council_ I thought.

"Akari I need to take you to a person named Inoichi Yamanaka. But first, change." I told the amnesiac redhead as I gave her a purple yukata which she on instinct put on. Then I grabbed her arm and make some seals and shouted shunshin.

**(Yamanaka Compound)**

We arrived in front of the main house.

"Inoichi! I need you."

**Akari P.O.V**

A man with blonde spiky hair that was pulled into a pony tail walked out of the large house. "What?" He asked "Ah, Hokage-sama! Why didn't you just call me?"

"Emergency… This is Akari Uzumaki-Namikaze formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki." He gestured in my direction "She lost her memory and talked to the Kyu-" I glared at him "Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune" I said swiftly

"I get it, I'll search her mind." He put a hand on my head and made a half ram sign.

**Inoichi P.O.V**

**(Akari's Mindscape)**

_Whoa… her mindscape is so complex for someone so young! But why is a sewer? I better ask the kyuubi_ I thought

"**HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" **said a loud powerful voice. I walked in the voice's direction **"IF YOU NEED PROOF THAT I DIDN'T 'INFLUCENCE' MY CONTAINER WHY NOT GET THAT DUDE WITH WHITE HAIR THAT SEEMS TO DEIFY GRAVITY. BUT IF YOU WANT INFO ON WHAT HAPPENED ASK THE UCHIHA."**

I nodded as I disappeared.

**(Yamanaka Compound)**

I opened my eyes and took my hand off her head. I turned to the Hokage,

"Hokage-sama, it appears that the Kyuubi-"

"His name is Kurama." said a soft voice. The sound came from the redheaded kid, Akari. Her voice felt like snow itself. "Sorry." I replied scratching my head. "Kurama wasn't lying. The fox said that if we wanted to know what happened ask the Uchiha." The man sighed rubbing his temples. "Can you take care of her for a while?"

"Of course my daughter would love a play mate. Bye Hokage-sama." I the Hokage made a couple of hand seals and shunshined away.

"Okay Akari, I'm going to introduce you to my family." He led me inside. "Ino, Reimi there's a guest!"

**Ino P.O.V**

I popped out from the hallway "Who?" Iasked, "Ooh, your pretty!"

_Haha! I surpassed Sakura! I have a pretty female friend! _Inner me thought. "Hi I'm Ino, my favourite colour is purple! Who are you?"

"I'm Akari Uzumaki-Namikaze, I don't have a favourite colour." She said quietly _Namikaze… where have I heard that?_ I thought "Really?" I asked surprised. "Then I'll show you colours! Follow me!" I directed Akari-chan to my room. I grabbed some crayons. "Akari these are the colours of the rainbow, red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple! There are other colours like black, white, pink and brown." Each time I told Akari about a colour I held up a crayon with the designated colour.

"Ino-chan! I need to go to a meeting, bye!"

**(Hokage Office)**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Sandaime P.O.V**

I was currently rubbing my temples as I made my way to the council room _Gosh… I have to deal with the pink banshee _I thought _Hn, I've arrived._ I opened the door in front of me, inside was the council, unfortunately _both_ the councils, excluding Fugaku-san, which seriously sucked.

I walked in and took my seat at the head of the table. "There is a major problem; the Uchiha Clan has been mascaraed. You could hear loud chattering from the citizen side. The chatter was instantly stopped when I shot some K.I at them annoyed. "But Saskue Uchiha has been spared. So hope is not lost."

A council man randomly shouted "Put him on C.P.R!"

"NO! That I his choice, remember?" I said adding venom on the word 'remember'. "And that is not the only one who survived the massacre." I paused to let the words sink in. "Naruto Uzumaki was with him and defended him."

Shouts of disapproval were heard all over the table. Until Hisahi Hyuuga silenced them saying, "Hokage-sama, we should let everyone know of her legacy and abilities."

"HER? LEGACY?" screamed the banshee, "The Demon has no legacy, he is just a son of a b-"

"Silence!" I shouted slamming my fist on the table. "Naruto Uzumaki, is actually Akari Uzumaki-Senju-Namikaze, also known as 'The Red Flash'."

"THE DEMON CAN'T BE THE YONDAIME'S CHILD; IT'S THE DEVIL'S SPAWN!" The banshee screamed once more.

"SHUT UP! She is the Yondaime's daughter and that is official! Her legacy will be announced tomorrow. And that is final!" I roared furiously.

FLASHBACK END

_Hah another meeting with the council…_

The End!

**FINALY!Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm going to Ame?

**Please don't kill me for updating really slowly, Minna. I don't want to die young.**

* * *

**Jutsu:** Tsukuyomi

**Thoughts:** _I'm not the Kyuubi no Youki_

**Talking:** "Hai!"

**Demon speech: "DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN, KIT"**

**Demon thoughts: **_**KAMI… THIS IS TORTURE!**_

**Time settings: (Hokage's Office)**

**P.O.V/Chapters: ****Akari P.O.V**

**Inner People: **_I supprased Sakura! I have a pretty female friend!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'm going to Amegakure?**

**Sandaime P.O.V**

_Another meeting! Kami, I'm cursed... I wish Minato was still us..._ I shook my head and sighed. _I can't dwell on the dead. If Kushina was still here she would've beat me up to a pulp._

* * *

_**IN HEAVEN **_

**Kushina P.O.V**

I sneezed.

"I bet someone was talking about me..." I said.

_If it was Jirayia I'll kill him when he gets here. _I thought as the temperature dropped several degrees.

* * *

_**HOKAGE TOWER**_

I entered the dreaded council room. Everyone but Inoichi was there seeing as he was on a mission. I sat at the head of the table and greeted everyone. "Sorry for calling everyone here on such a short notice. This meeting is dedicated on what we should do with Akari Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Busts of complaints were heard from all over the room.

"The Demon? It should die!" A nameless man said.

"Agreed!" Said the woman next to him.

"THE DEMON MUST DIE!" Screeched the banshee Haruno.

"Akari Uzumaki-Namikaze is not a demon. Troublesome Idiots." The lazy Nara stated as more insulting comments about Akari were thrown.

"SILENCE!" I ordered glaring at them. The _whole_ civilian counsel passed out from the K.I I sent out. I sighed. They all needed more willpower; they weren't fit to be in the counsel.

"Well, Now the annoying ones are out we can start talking about Akari."

"So, what's the fuss?" Inoichi asked as he walked into the room. "Did someone die by the hands of the sand?"

I turned around to look at Inoichi. "You just made it, Inoichi." I turned back to face the rest of the shinobi counsel.

I cleared my throat. "Now the actual meeting can begin." I told everyone as Inoichi sat down.

* * *

**TIME SKIP – AFTER MEETING**

"The decision has been made, Akari Uzumaki-Namikaze shall go to Amekagure to train with Nagato, Jirayia's student." I announced.

Everyone nodded.

_Good, everyone agrees._ I thought happily.

"Dismissed." I told them. _And the meeting is over!_

I shunshined to Inoichi's house and saw Akari.

"Akari!" I shouted with glee as the heiress, Ino tripped.

"Huh?" Her quiet voice seemed to shut everything up as if mesmerised.

"Hello, Hokage-sama." Ino greeted politely as Akari pulled her up.

"May I take Akari home?" I asked the blonde heiress.

"Of course Hokage-sama." She came up and gave Akari a big hug.

"Be safe." She said affectionately like a friend would. "Bye." Akari replied as she hugged her back.

She walked up to me and took my hand. "Thank you for taking care of Akari."

We shunshined away.

* * *

_**HOKAGE OFFICE**_

**Akari P.O.V**

"Akari," The Hokage told me. "Would you like to go to Amekagure and meet your Uncle Nagato?"

My eyes widened. _Really? He's letting me got to Ame? _I asked Kura.

**HE SURE IS KIT.** Kurama replied. **YOU'RE NOT DREAMING**_**.**_

"Really?" I whispered.

"Really..." He reassured me. "I'm not lying."

"Thank you." I smiled, gratitude showing in my lilac eyes

"You can go but you have to take Hayate Kakashi with you and return when you're 12 okay?" He asked.

"Sure, Hokage-sama." I told him.

"Your stuff is in this bag," He handed me a large bag. "And Hayate Kakashi is just outside. I'll miss you." He hugged me.

"Even though I just met you... I'll miss you to..." I whispered. Then I walked out side to see a weird old man. Well he still looked young but he had this white gravity-defiying hair. He was reading a book called Icha Icha Paradise.

**BE CAREFUL KIT,** Kurama warned me. **HE IS A RUMOURED PERVERT.**

_What's a Pervert? _I asked Kura.

**I WOULD RATHER NOT TELL YOU, BECAUSE IT'S EMBARRASSING... **Kura said.

_What's so embarrassing that even the mighty Kyuubi no Youki, Kurama wouldn't want to explain? _I wondered. _Ah, well I'll probably never know._

_"_Yo, I'm Hayate Kakashi." The man said.

I froze. I'm going to Ame with... with... him?!

_Noooooooooo!_

* * *

__ THE END

By the way the Hokage has already announced her legacy. No one believes it though.

**Info**

Kura is a nickname for Kurama

I have nothing against Sakura's Mother

Kushina is in heaven and Minato's in Shinigami's Stomach

Try Reviewing Please.

Or get beaten to a pulp by Kushina.


End file.
